Chandni Makes A Video Footage
Chandni Makes A Video Footage is the 21st episode of the show and is aired on 31 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni asking Advay not to give a wicked smile. Advay asks why, does anything happen seeing this. She says yes, no, nothing happens. She removes chunri and throws on him. He holds the chunri. He goes to her and moves her hair off the face. He corrects her maang tika. He makes her wear the chunri. Rabba ve….plays…. She closes eyes. He tosses the coin. He makes her catch the coin and leaves. Meghna and Shikha see Chandni with the chunri. Chandni says that man is after me since he came, he has ruined my life. She complains about Advay. Meghna says he is so cute, he has good boy looks and bad boy attitude, what else do you want. Chandni says he made me wear chunri, when I went to return it, he made me wear it again. Meghna says you are still wearing it. Chandni recalls Indrani’s words. She removes the chunri and throws it aside. Chandni says I hate his name, his name’s chunri and everything, I went to talk to him, he does not listen, now I will talk to him in his way. Shikha asks what will you do now. Chandni says we have to make him leave. Meghna says but he bought this house, you have to do something big to make him out. Chandni says I will not let him play with my mum’s respect. Shikha sees Veer’s youtube channel and says I know what to do. She says I don’t like this guy, but we have to do the same, a prank. Chandni says Mr. Rowdy professor, think what I do now. She covers her face and speaks against her liar lover. Shikha and Meghna record the video. Chandni says I m Rachna, I m finding my cheater Saiyyan, he cheated me and called me to park, he showed me Emraan Hashmi’s movie and what could I do, he was more hot than any samosa, I gave him my heart, he cheated me and then he did not keep any promise. Everyone sees the video and get shocked. Chandni says this is my cheater Saiyyan, Advay Singh Raizada. Everyone sees Advay’s pic. The girls do their signature step. Advay comes downstairs and sees everyone. Kajal jokes. She says Chandni’s marriage got fixed by difficulty. Shakun says this relation can break by this guy’s defamed stories. Advay asks is everything okay guys. Indrani goes to Advay and says I did not expect this from you. Chandni smiles. Everyone leaves. Murli shows the video to Advay. Advay gets shocked. PP comes and says I did this 15 times, but such video did not come out, how did you get trapped being so intelligent, tell me if you need help, I m going to meet Chandi, trial is necessary before buying a new thing. Advay gets angry. Shilpa asks him to come with him. Indrani says you are from London and don’t know the rules here, here blame stain doesn’t go, you know Chandni’s marriage alliance got fixed by difficulty, I don’t want it to break, I don’t have right to ask you about that girl and your relation, I request you to go away till this marriage happens, I know this is your house, just do this favor on me, after Chandni’s marriage, you come back. He says I understand, its about your family reputation, I will go if you want. She thanks him and goes. Advay goes and packs his bag. Chandni comes and asks him to take his ego and chunri along. She gives him the chunri. He holds her close and pulls her by the chunri. She says leave me. He says you told me not to leave any of my belonging. They have an eyelock. Rabba ve…..plays…. She says don’t be so clever, please leave me. He leaves her. She says are you going to Rachna, give this chunri to her, there is one more thing. She gives the coin and says this coin is sign of your stay here, this is my final answer. Precap: Advay says I did not know you will do such kiddish thing. Chandni asks do you think it was kiddish. He asks her to come to his room at night. She gets shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 21 References Episode 21 Guide